How I Stole Van Fanel
by Theo Gabrielle
Summary: One day, I started writing a story about how Van felt after seeing Allen and Hitomi kiss. However, I ended up becoming more involved in the story than I had expected....


I don't have much to say, except that this fic is based after 'the kiss' in Operation Golden Rule of Love and it's narrated by non other than moi, Theo Gabrielle (previously Theo-chan). Also, this is not V/H, despite the fact that I am and always will be a huge V/H fan.  
  
Disclaima': No, I don't own Escaflowne. But I own Van. Too bad girls, Van is taken. He is all mine.  
  
  
How I Stole Van Fanel  
  
'I'm so very bored.' I think hopelessly. The house is completely empty, except for me, my cats, the furniture, the appliances....never mind. There has to be something I can do! Then it hits me. Something that I have not done for a while. I will write a story!  
  
I sit down on the soft, purple chair and face the computer. After opening Microsoft Word, I set my elbow on the desk and lay my head ontop of my hand. 'What could I write about?' I wonder. Once again, I'm hit with an idea. I start typing....  
  
*Van felt so hopeless. Every step on the rocky pavement....*  
  
Nah. In Gaea, I don't think they call it pavement.  
  
*Van felt so hopeless. Every step on the old cobblestone path only increased his sorrow.*  
  
Now that's better.  
  
*Deep down, he knew that it was his own fault, that his actions had driven her into the knight's arms. Now he could no longer have her. Van scoffed. Hitomi had never been his in the first place. Either way, the sadness was no more or less intense for he loved her as though she had returned his feelings.  
  
The rain once again began to fall on the barren street....*  
  
Street? I don't think so.  
  
*The rain once again began to fall on the lush land. Van wished that it would never rain again. It reminded him too much of the kiss.  
  
"They kissed in the rain...." Van whispered painfully.*  
  
Poor Van! Tears begin gathering in my eyes. I never imagined that my own writing could stir my emotions! I just have to turn this around!  
  
*Suddenly, Van heard a strange noise. Almost like the sound of human feet against the ground. "Van!" he heard a voice call. Van turned around and saw Hitomi running after him. He decided to stop and allow her to catch up.  
  
"I'm sorry Van!" she said between breaths. "I didn't mean to...."  
  
"It's alright Hitomi. I understand" Van replied flatly.  
  
"No, you don't. I now understand what you were trying to say in the barn earlier today." Van's face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"I just wanted to say that....*  
  
I slap myself on the head. Why should I let Hitomi have Van? In my stories, Hitomi always gets Van! It's time for a change around here....  
  
*Out of the blue, another woman appeared. Her shoulder length blonde hair flowed loosely around her shoulders, and her blues eyes caught Van's attention instantly. He blushed even deeper.  
  
"Um....h-hi m-m-miss," he stammered. "C-c-c-can I h-help you?" The young woman smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me sometime Van."  
  
How did she know his name? No matter. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Of course." he replied.*  
  
That's weird. My computer is glowing........  
  
All of sudden I found myself in a strange world. Within moments I realized that it was Gaea. When I finally noticed Van, I could see him gawking at me. I found it incredibly adorable. I was soon confronted by an outraged Hitomi.  
  
"How dare you try to steal my Van!" she shouted.  
  
"Who ever said he was yours?" I retorted, taking Van's arm in mine. "Besides, you're Allen's girlfriend!"  
  
"She has a point, whatever her name is," Van said. "I saw the way you kissed."  
  
"My name is Theo Gabrielle," I mentioned.  
  
"What a beautiful name!"  
  
"Thank you Van!" While Van and I started walking towards the city, Hitomi's anger built up to a dangerous level.  
  
"Stop right where you are Gabrielle!" she yelled. "I'm not giving up with out a fight!"  
  
"Try me!" I said confidently. She may have been the athlete, but I had one advantage that she wasn't aware of. After both of us were in a fighting stance, she attacked, lunging at me with a battle cry to add effect. Being the slow person that I am, I was hit and knocked to the ground. But I was up instantly and ready for her next assault. She lunged at me again, but this time I slapped her before she could hit me.  
  
Hitomi stood for a moment, rubbing her cheek. Then she grabbed my hair and started pulling on it. In return, I grabbed hers and pulled even harder. In the background, I could hear enthusiastic cheers, "Chick fight! Chick fight! Chick fight!" How immature.  
  
Once we had released each other's hair, I took the opportunity to use my best attack. With a small cry, and lifted my right off the ground in a fan kick, hitting Hitomi in the head. She fell to the ground, groaning loudly.  
  
"You may be the athlete Kanzaki, but I am a dancer!" I said triumphantly. Being a dancer for many years had increased my flexibility, and since Hitomi was slightly shorter than I am, kicking her in the head was a simple task. I ran back to Van, and the two of us continued walking. He was obviously impressed with my skills.  
  
As for Hitomi? Allen came up to her and helped her back to her feet. I could see them kissing as we walked further and further from each other, but it didn't bother me in the least. Van was mine now? ^_~  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Let me explain why this fic wasn't V/H. A while back, an old friend of mine (whom I've lost contact with), Tamara, asked if I would write a fanfiction with an Allen/Hitomi ending, even though it's not much of an Allen/Hitomi ending ^^' Since I love Van so much, I didn't want him to be left alone so I decided to put him with me! That way, everyone (except for V/H fans) is satisfied. Oh yes, and did and of you notice that after my computer started glowing, I started talking as though all of that happened in the past? I did that on purpose. The reason for that is when I was sucked into the monitor, I couldn't type, so it was kind of like me writing a diary entry or something. ~Theo-chan  



End file.
